The Adopted Hinamori
by ShikiKira
Summary: Kagome has a new destiny which involves her becoming a child once more. Having no memories she is adopted into the Hinamori family. Things soon complicate when she gains charas and meets the embryo, Midoriko. What will she do? What side is she on?
1. Kagome Hinamori

The Adopted Hinamori

Chapter One: Kagome Hinamori

The Final Battle against Naraku had finished. Kagome was relieved yet grieved. She was the only survivor. Even after all their preparation, they had all died except her. Kagome leaned against a tree. She was using it to keep her balance. All of the sudden Midoriko appeared before her. "L-Lady Midoriko," she gasped.

"You need not call me that child. We are equals." She gave a warming smile as if she knew of nothing that had just happened. Her smile then turned into a slight frown. "I apologize, but you cannot rest just yet. Your destiny is not quite over yet I'm afraid. However to complete your destiny you will revert back to a child, and forget your time in the Feudal Era."

Kagome let a tear fall. "It's alright. There are so many pains here. I just want to forget."

Midoriko approached Kagome and put a hand on her forehead. "I wish you luck. I shall be watching from afar."

In a bright light Kagome disappeared.

Kagome groaned. She opened her eyes to find herself on the ground in a park. She appeared to be five. Her black hair descends to her shoulder while her large blue eyes seemed lost and confused. She wore a black skirt and a white blouse. 'Where am I? What happened? Who am I? Kagome... that seems right, but why can't I remember anything else?'

She closed her eyes and stood up. When she opened her eyes, her own blue eyes clashed with golden eyes. In front of her stood a girl, who was maybe her age, and she had pink hair and golden eyes. Her parents came running over to their daughter when they noticed the other girl.

The mom saw that she was all alone. She asked the lone child, "Who are you? Where are your parents?"

Kagome looked at the woman. She had brown hair and golden eyes. "Me? I'm Kagome," replied Kagome brightly with a more serious look. Well Kagome looked more confused than serious. "Parents? I can't remember... That must mean I don't have any."

The pink hair girl's parents looked at each other before while crying. "Mama! That is so sad!"

"Papa is right! What shall we do?"

They both got the same thought as they looked into each other's eyes before looking at their daughter before looking at Kagome.

Mama bent down so she was at the children's height. "How would you like us to be your parents. And Amu here can be your sister."

"Parents? Sister?" Kagome smiled. "I would love that!" She rushed and gave the three a big hug.

That was the day Kagome was adopted into the Hinamori family.

From behind a tree in the park a chibi Midoriko watched. "Good luck Kagome. Be happy." An egg appeared before the floating chibi Midoriko. It was all white except a small yellow golden heart on it with two outline wings in the same color. It cracked in half and Midoriko went inside of it. The egg then went floating off to who knows where.

Over the years Kagome and Amu grew very close together. They could always be themselves around each other. Not only were they sisters, they were best friends. They had received a younger sister as well. Her name was Ami. They had recently moved and the two now attend a school called Seiyo Academy.

The two Hinamori sisters were walking to school when three people came across their path. They were all males. Two of them were evidently older than the third. Not only that, but they were bullying him. The kid looked scared.

"You're in my way," said Amu in a bored tone. She held her school bad over her shoulder. She wore her uniform improperly.

Kagome stood right by her. "Bullying someone half your size only proves how weak you are," announced Kagome.

The three took a better look at the two sisters. The bullies were in shock as the small boy was in awe.

"It can't be," one bully said scared.

The kid a few years younger than the girls had stars in his eyes as he happily announced, "It is! It's You! The Hinamori sisters! 'Cool and Spicy' Amu Hinamori."

The quieter bully said, "I heard she defeated the entire soccer team and made the principal fall down to his knees."

The child exclaimed, "And 'Mature and Cheerful' Kagome Hinamori"

"I heard she lectured every teacher in the school, and they respect her," commented the same bully as before.

This time the other one commented as well. "Well I heard she won a beauty contest, and with the money she won, she bought a police force that is ready to battle at any moment." The two looked at each other before running off wanting to save themselves.

"Who actually starts these rumors," mumbled Amu. She started in disbelief before looking towards her sister.

Kagome shrugged. "I haven't a clue, but they are becoming more and more ridiculous." Kagome sighed. People could be really immature and have wild imaginations. The boy then asked for their autographs. Amu shrugged him off and began to walk away without Kagome. Kagome stayed behind and quickly signed it for him. She didn't know why he wanted an autograph, but she gave him one. Kagome smiled and wave before running off to catch up to her sister.

The fifth year star class was the classroom the Hinamori sisters were in. Kagome sat in front of Amu. She was smiling brightly as ever.

Like her sister she wasn't exactly true to herself. Kagome usually smiles so that others do too, sure. However, it is also a mask to hide her emotions. Kagome has a hard time showing her true emotions because she doesn't want anyone to concern themselves over her. She was also much more mature than others her age. This got her the 'Mature and Cheerful' title. Sometimes she wishes she could just do what she wants and say what's truly on her mind.

That night during dinner the Hinamori family was watching television.

"Behind your back is a spirit!" Amu and Ami dropped their food and looked frightened at the TV.

Kagome continued to eat. 'Logically, there are no such things as spirits.' At the back of her mind she wanted to add, 'But it would be so cool if they did.'

"No matter who you are, a guardian angel is protecting you." Kagome froze in spot. 'Always protecting me? Why does that sound familiar?'

"Ridiculous. Those people are all fakes." Amu thought of the show as a joke. Her mother had to disagree though. Apparently they did an article on her.

Ami cried as she held tightly onto Amu. "It's a monster!"

Amu was being no help to her younger sibling. Kagome decided to help her. "It's okay Ami. She's on TV. She can't do anything to you." Ami calmed down.

"A guardian angel is your companion. Always behind you, watching and protecting your true self." Kagome and Amu looked towards the TV. They thought together, 'My true self?' "Those who ridicule them will die... I am speaking to you!"

Amu stood up from the dinner table without finishing eating. "This is ridiculous. I am going to my room."

"Ah," Kagome stood up as well. "Wait up Amu! I'll come as well." The two sisters shared a room. They actually insisted on it. That was how close they are.

Kagome made it up the stairs and closed the door behind her. Kagome sat on her sister's bed beside her.

Kagome placed a hand on her leg and looked at her with a genuine smile. "It's alright. Somehow... Someway things will get better. For the both of us." However, she didn't sound very reassuring. Kagome grabbed Amu's hand a pulled her outside to their deck to look out at the stars.

"There isn't such thing as a guardian angel. Is there," questioned the pinkette.

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled enjoying the fresh air. "Who knows? Maybe they are. Maybe they aren't. I think I want to take the chance." Amu nodded. They both clasped their hands together wishing to be able to show their true selves.

They went back inside their room and drifted to sleep after changing into pajamas.

The next morning Amu woke up with three colourful eggs on her bed. "I guess I really did wish it." She stomped over to Kagome's bed where Kagome was just waking up. "If this was your idea of a joke-"

Kagome interrupted her sister. She was just waking up and couldn't comprehend what she was talking about. "Slow down Amu. What are you talking about?"

"Did you put eggs in my bed?" Her hands were on her hips demanding an answer.

"Of course not-" Kagome then felt something. She looked at her bed and there laid three eggs as well.

The first egg was orange and red, orange at the top and red at the bottom. The colors slowly faded into each other. On the front of the egg was a blood red rose painted on it as well.

The second egg was purple with a small section of the top and bottom painted black. Over top of the purple were four white skulls.

Finally the third egg was royal blue with several dark purple stars. The stars were all different sizes.

"EGGS!" It was Kagome's turn to yell. They looked at each other. Both were very confused. Both touched their own eggs. They were warm. "We will have to take them to school."

"What?"

"We can't leave them here. They are warm which means they will hatch soon."

"I guess you're right." The Hinamori sisters got dress and ready for school before putting their eggs into their school bags. They went downstairs for breakfast only to find something unsettling for breakfast: eggs. They looked at each other. They really weren't in the mood.

Quickly excusing themselves, they left for school.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone, I know it's been nearly a year since I've updated anything, but I just adopted this from Dark Void Princess 21. I couldn't bear the idea of seeing a person with bad writing adopt the story so I took it into my own hands.

I'll try to update each story at least once by the end of the school year.


	2. Charas

The Adopted Hinamori

Chapter Two

Charas

The Hinamori sisters, Kagome and Amu, had finally arrived at Seiyo academy for yet another school day. However, there was a tone of commotion. When the two girls turned to see what the big deal was, they saw a group of kids... with capes.

There were four of them, two girls and two boys, or so it appeared. Kagome's eyes narrowed suspiciously to the girl with long blue hair and brown eyes. Ever since her first memory of being taken into the Hinamori family, she had always been able to generally read people well. 'Something isn't right. I can't put my finger on it, but... something is off.'

Kagome looked at the three others with her. A blond kid seemed to be leading them. He had magenta eyes and had a prince like appearance. Several girls were swooning over him. 'Great fan-girls and they probably don't even know him personally and only like him for his looks.'

The other male had brown hair and green eyes. He seemed pretty relaxed. He also appeared to be the oldest of them all. 'Who are these guys anyway? Why are they wearing capes? And why is everyone's attention on them?'

Kagome looked at the last person of the group. It was a girl and she appeared to be the youngest. She had light brown eyes and hair. Her hair was tied into two ponytails on either side of her head with red ribbons.

Kagome heard someone call them Seiyo Academy's Guardians. Kagome turned to face her sister only to find her flushed. Whatever she was thinking though was interrupted by two other girls.

"You may not know them because you two are new," exclaimed a girl happily. "The guardians are a student council of sorts, students for the students. King chair: Tadase Hotori. Queen chair: Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Jack chair: Kukai Souma, and Ace chair: Yaya Yuuki. The guardians even have a Royal Garden where they hold tea parties. Plus they have a cape in which only they can wear."

Amu crossed her arms and put up her facade. "It's really childish if you ask me."

"I understand if they want to have a student council. However, to go to this extreme it makes it seem like they are more interested in playing royal dress up than to help the school," explained Kagome. For once she could say her actual thoughts because they would be labeled mature.

The two girls were now in adoration and praising the misunderstood Hinamori sisters.

Kagome saw her sister take a peek at the prince. It appeared she now had an infatuation with him too along with most of the female population.

When Amu doubted herself, she felt one of her eggs move. She opened her bag to search to see.

Kagome looked away from her sister for a moment to see all of the fan-girls. She really wanted to yell at them about how stupid they were all being to throw themselves at others they don't truly know. However, that would ruin her 'cheerful' personality.

Watching the mindless students, she wanted to hurt someone. That was when she felt one of her own eggs twitch. Like her sister she checked her bag. It was her skull egg. Kagome saw that she and her sister had drew attention to the 'prince' with this action, so she attempted to cover her a

Kagome was able to cover herself, yet he was still suspicious. Amu on the other hand was having a much hard time controlling her egg. Tadase had caught sight of them.

Just when Amu tightly held her bag and was about to run for it, a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to face the one and only Tadase. "Could you be," he began to ask.

Kagome looked at her sister. She was going to break her character. She knew that she would have to do something. Without thinking, she approached the two.

Kagome gently removed Tadase's hand from her sister's shoulder, and spoke with a large breathtaking smile so her sister wouldn't embarrass herself. "I apologize. You don't know us. We are fairly new here, so we'll just be on our way." Kagome began to walk away expecting the pinkette to follow. When she noticed Amu wasn't, she turned around. She smiled gently and genuinely to her sister as cherry blossoms floated around her figure, and her waist-length black hair flying in the wind. "Are you coming Amu?"

Several people, both guys and girls, were admiring the older sister (Kagome). Tadase's cheeks were blushing a bright red.

"Yeah! Coming Kagome!" Amu ran up to her sister, and they began walking further away. She whispered to her older sister, "Hey, thanks back there."

"No problem Amu."

Nadeshiko approached Tadase. "Hotori, those girls..." Tadase's blush died down.

He nodded. "Yes, they are still eggs, but they are bearers."

"Yaya saw the pink hair girl's eggs. She had three!" Yaya waved her hands excitedly.

"Kiseki, how many did the other have?" Tadase spoke still staring ahead at the girls.

Suddenly a small floating figure appeared on the King's shoulder. He had purple hair and bright blue eyes. His attire resembled one of a King especially with the small crown that was placed on his head. "She had three as well."

Kukai said in disbelief, "But the legend only said one bearer with three eggs. So which one is it?" No one was able to answer the Jack's question.

Later in the day the school was in an assembly that was of course being run by the guardians. Of course the Hinamori sisters were sitting next to each other. From her seat Kagome watched her sister blush as she was lost in thought about the blond prince figure. She sweat dropped at the sight of her younger sister.

Amu looked at the blond before looking down in shame. 'The truth is I like you. I want to become a person that can say that.'

The pinkette then heard a voice tell her, "Then change; from a girl who can't express her feelings to one who can." Amu's X clip turned into a heart.

Without knowing what she was doing, Amu stood up with an arm raised high in the air. "The truth is I like you my Prince."

The entire student body was staring at Amu who was still not in control of her own body. Kagome looked at Amu with wide eyes. She was actually scared for her. 'What were you thinking Amu?'

When Amu was back in control she couldn't believe what she had done. She was suddenly nervous about how he would respond.

"We are in the middle of an assembly. Please refrain from making unrelated comments," announced Tadase. While it appeared he was looking at Amu, he was actually glancing at his sister beside her who looked concerned for Amu. "Also, I already like someone. I'm sorry."

Amu couldn't take it. She felt humiliated and broken hearted. She ran past the other students and out of the building. 'Amu...' Kagome felt her anger rise. Sure, he could reject her if he wanted to, but he didn't have to do it in front of the entire student body.

Kagome tighten her hand into fist as she tightly held her skirt. Kagome heard a voice. "Then change from a nice girl to one who rebels." A skull clip suddenly appeared in her hair. Kagome stood up interrupting whatever the guardians were going to say to change the topic.

"You jerk! You didn't have to reject her in front of everyone!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the same path Amu did. She needed to find her sister. Kagome never saw the hurt in Tadase's eyes as he watched her leaving figure.

When Kagome left the building she stopped for a moment. "What just happened? I know that wasn't me. I would never do that."

"It was me!" Suddenly a small floating chibi figure appeared before her. She had knee-length silver-grey hair. Her eyes were large and purple. She wore a black lace headband at the top of her head with a skull design on either side. She wore a simple nave blue dress that just surpasses her knees along with black high heels. She has two black feathers on her back which were her wings. "My name is Ishi. I'm you're Shugo Chara, or you can just say chara."

Kagome found it odd how she was easily accepting that there was a tiny floating person in front of her. However, she had other things to deal with. Kagome really needed to find Amu. Kagome began to run and Ishi flew beside her.

"As I try to find my sister, you want to explain what a Chara is, and why my sister and I were acting strange?"

As they were running Ishi explained everything that Kagome wanted to know. Kagome was looking around. She never noticed that there was a large hole in the ground.

"Ow!" Kagome rubbed the back of her head as she noticed she was in the bottom of a hole along with another. The other being was her sister. "Amu!" She hugged her sister. Looking over to the side Kagome saw another floating Chara. This one was pink head to toe and appeared to be a cheerleader. Just what did her sister want to be? "Who's this?"

"I-I don't know! She just came out of one of my eggs," shouted Amu.

"Hiya there!" The cheerleader waved. "I'm Ran, Amu's Chara!" Ran waved her pompoms around excitedly. Ishi was suddenly next to her. "Yeah, another Chara to talk to!" Ran hugged her, and Ishi immediately shoved her off.

Ishi dusted invisible dust off herself. "You should keep yourself off my person. I'm Ishi, Kagome's Chara."

"Amu Jump," exclaimed Ran.

"Tch, Kagome Fly," demanded Ishi wanting to be better than Ran.

Ran took over Amu once again saying, "Hop! Step! Jump!" Amu was suddenly jumping higher in the air than she ever thought was possible.

"Kagome, Character Change!" The skull clip appeared back in her hair. For some reason Ishi was being very competitive with Ran. It was probably because Ran was too happy for Ishi. "Step! Skip! Fly!" Small glowing black wings appeared on Kagome's back as they were just as high in the sky as Amu.

Amu was out of control. "What's happening?" She was flying everywhere. She just wanted to land back on the ground.

Kagome on the other hand had much more control. She was staying steady in the air. "Hmm, this feels nice." The wind was gently blowing in the direction of her face.

Kagome was unsure of what to think of the situation, but she accepted it. She always wanted something of the supernatural to happen. However, her mature side always stopped her. The mature thing would be to accept reality as is and accept that the supernatural did not and could not exist.

When Amu finally landed safely on the beam, Kagome followed not really knowing how long she could last flying. Kagome stepped onto the beam and undid the character change. Ishi was by her side once again. "So what now?" asked Kagome.

That was when another figure came into view. He looked quite a few years older than the two girls. He had blue hair and eyes and wore a black uniform. The strange part about him though was the blue cat ears and tail he had.

"You are both bearers of Guardian Characters." He jumped down from the beam and began to easily walk across it towards the girls.

While Amu was still hugging the beam being extremely unbalanced, Kagome took a step forward standing in front of her sister. Although Kagome was only a few months older, she felt as if she had to protect Amu. Her arms were out wide in a defensive position. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"You both have two more eggs." The guy's Chara suddenly appeared. It was a mini blue chara with cat features. How cute. Kagome took the hint and discovered they were after their eggs. Amu on the other hand was denser.

The blue head kept approaching, forcing Kagome to walk backwards until she was next to Amu. He flicked Ran away as she was about to say something important. The cat guy was able to steal Amu's other two eggs, while Kagome watched helplessly. They were very high up. One wrong move and they could fall to a highly probable death.

Amu decided she wanted her two eggs and began to chase after them. The guy was startled and dropped them. Amu jumped after them. There was an up and down side. She caught them, yes, but she was also falling to her death.

"AMU!" Her sister cried. 'No! I'm supposed to protect her!' Kagome ran and jumped of the ledge alongside much to the surprise of the cat person. Kagome reached Amu and positioned herself to take the hit. 'No, I WANT to protect her!'

Kagome began to glow. When the glow died down, Kagome and Amu were floating in the air. Kagome was wearing something completely different. She was wearing a black frilly and lacy knee-length dress. She wore black shoes with knee-high white socks. The part the stuck out the most was her to decent size black feather wings.

Kagome had sweat dripping down her face. She was using all her energy to keep them still in air. She wasn't strong enough to carry the both of them. If she tried to lower, she would lose all of her strength. Then they would both plummet down to the earth.

"Amu... you have to do something," Kagome told her sister between large gasps of air.

"Believe who you want to be," said Ran who was in front of the two.

The Humpty Lock glowed and flew to Amu. Another similar glow appeared. Amu had transformed as well. They both safely landed on the ground. However Amu's power took over and she was back in the sky. This time, however, she enjoyed it.

"They can both do a Character Transformation," whispered both the unknown teen and Tadase who had just arrived to the scene.

Amu was suddenly too high up and lost all belief in herself. She changed back to her regular form, and fell. Kagome went to catch the falling Amu, but she was already covered.

Tadase had a scepter in hand along with a crown on his head. He had created some pumpkin shaped move to bounce Amu swiftly as she fell into his arms much to Amu's pleasure.

The blue haired male jumped down. "You again Kiddy King."

Tadase placed Amu down on the ground. Kagome kneeled down to her side. She heard a lot of rule junk to the guy. The only thing she found interesting in his speech was the name of the other boy: Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

When they finally left Kagome transformed back to herself on will and Ishi was floating by her head.

The two were told they were to keep the Humpty Lock. Kagome told her sister she wasn't interested in it, and for her to keep it.

Tadase walked off with Nadeshiko who had come to retrieve the king of the guardians.

"He said my name and carried me like a princess," cheered Amu like some fan-girl. "Ah, the Prince's handkerchief smells nice."

"Wow Amu. I never knew you were a scent pervert," comment Kagome. She watched her sister amused and disturbed.

Ran started cheering, "Smell pervert! Smell pervert!" Amu had forgotten the Charas and Kagome were still there.

"You've got it hard Amu." 'And you don't even know the guy,' Kagome added mentally. Kagome now pictured Amu being in the fan club crowed along with most of the other population of girls.


	3. Artistic and Blunt

The Adopted Hinamori

Chapter Three

Artistic and Blunt

Kagome decided it was best to give her sister some time on her own. She was grieving over the prior incident. She was rejected in front of the entire school.

Kagome decided to go for a walk. The weather was nice, and the sun was brightly shining. Floating beside her was her chara Ishi. Kagome gave a sad smile yet didn't say anything. Ishi floated in front of her face. "Hey Kagome! What's the matter? You seem down. You want me to do a character change? I can beat someone up for you," she asked excitedly rubbing her hands together with a large smirk.

Kagome looked at her chara with grateful eye. "I'm not sad. If anything, I am happy that you are here Ishi. It's just... I can't remember anything before the age of five. Something has always felt... missing. Now that you are here, I can begin to feel that empty part of myself filling itself."

They walked into the park. They were going to meet up with Amu at school. They had woken up early. They still had an hour to kill. They walked in the park. Ishi and Kagome were by a fountain. They watched the clear water fall. It was a nice sight.

Kagome and her chara began to travel to the bench were they could sit until she had to go to school but stopped when she saw something. Ishi and Kagome could see a Chara peeking its head from behind a bench.

"We can see you!" Ishi crossed her arms as she called, "'There is no point in hiding!"

The unknown chara seemed to reluctantly come out. When they had a good look at her, Kagome and her chara noticed that the chara was female. She looked half like a priestess and half like a samurai. "Hello Kagome. I apologize. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Kagome looked at the new chara strangely. She was certain that she had never seen her before. She still had her other two eggs on her, so she couldn't be hers, yet for some strange reason Kagome felt connected to her. Ishi floated to Kagome's shoulder and sat down. She glared at the newcomer.

"Do I know you?" Kagome continued to stare at the chara confused. She continued, "Whose chara are you?"

"I am no one's chara in particular. You could think of me as a special case. I was born from a soul that resided in a powerful jewel, however, that jewel no longer exists. Some have adapted to calling me Embryo, but my true name is Midoriko. You may call me that. I have been watching you from afar for quite some time Kagome."

Kagome was more confused as Ishi now looked curious at Midoriko. "Why would you be watching me? What is the embryo? I keep hearing it, but I have to clue as to what it is."

Midoriko knew she had to be careful about what she said. She couldn't reveal anything about Kagome's past. Because of this, she had to bend the truth in parts of her explanation. "You are special Kagome. You could also think of it as me repaying my debt. As for the embryo... it is a wishing heart egg. I can grant a wish." Midoriko went into more depth explaining the situation.

Kagome suddenly realized the time. "I'm going to be late." She sighed. She would have to run to make it in time. "Sorry Midoriko, I must go."

Midoriko smiled. "It is alright, child. There are things I need to do. I just ask that you do not speak of me to anyone. It would cause chaos."

Kagome had to ask something before she left. "Why do you trust me then?"

"As I have said before you are special. Besides I know you wouldn't use me. You don't like to rely on things with me to gain what you want."

Kagome knew she was right, however, didn't know how she knew that. Kagome couldn't waste more time though. She had to head to school... NOW! "Ishi! Let's go!"

Amu was walking into the classroom. She wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. She was fairly certain that rumors would have started with her. She was wrong when a bunch of girls approached her. They complimented her and she blushed to the comments.

"You were so cool yesterday."

They then began to talk about Kagome. "Kagome was cool too."

Another girl said, "Yeah, I never knew she had that side to her. She was so cold and protective."

Amu listened to the girls' conversation. 'Yeah... protective. That sounds like Kagome. Growing up she was always there for me. She acted so much older during those times. It was almost as if there was a larger age difference than a few months.' Amu was remembering those times.

Nadeshiko had entered the classroom and approached Amu. Only Amu had heard what she said, but everyone had easily discovered that she was invited to the royal garden.

Kagome was had stopped running and began walking down the halls of Seiyo Academy. Fortunately, she had arrived on time. Walking down the hall, Kagome and Ishi came into contact with Nadeshiko.

She approached her and said, "Ah, Kagome! There you are. I would have thought you would have been in class with your sister."

'There still isn't something right with... her?' Kagome took a closer look at Nadeshiko's features and trusted her senses completely. 'That's it! She's a he? I think that's it. I'll have to confirm my suspicions later.'

"I was running behind schedule." Okay, she was ready early, but talking to Midoriko was setting herself behind schedule.

"I see..." She took out an envelope from beneath her cape and handed it to Kagome. "We will be awaiting you in the Royal Garden after school today. You're sister, Amu, has already received her invitation." Nadeshiko began walking off to her first class. Kagome put the invite in her bag before entering her own first period class.

It was currently gym. Their class was doing high jump. Amu was not so thrilled because she lacked in athletics. Kagome on the other hand didn't mind. She loved sports, running, and exercise. Anything athletic she was just as good as she loved it. It was in fact her turn at high jump now.

Kagome stood getting in position. She was giving a composed smile. She looked at the bar. She gave a small smirk as she began running to the bar. On her last step she gave a lot of force into the ground as she jumped up. Kagome made it high above the bar and landed on the couching. Kagome lied on her back with a smile.

Several from their class chanted, "SUGOI!"

"She got another school record."

"That was higher than last time."

Her pinkette sister looked at Kagome's chara. "Did you do that to her?"

Ishi glared at Amu. "Sports aren't my thing. You should just admit that Kagome is better at athletics than you." Kagome's chara stuck her nose in the air. "I mean look... you have to rely on that pink thing."

Not only did Ishi not get along well with Amu's first cheerleading chara, but she hated the color pink as well.

"Hey!" Amu and Ran whined together to Ishi. The rebellious chara smirked at Amu before going over to congratulate her bearer.

The third grade gym teacher then asked for the fifth years' assistance. He needed someone to show how to go backwards on the horizontal bar. Kagome would have been happy to show them. She was going to volunteer until Ran took over of Amu. Before she could say anything, she watched her sister run leaving a trail behind her. She spun at an amazing pace, but ii was forward not backwards.

Kagome saw her sister come out of the bathroom. She had just had a chat with her chara. Kagome felt sorry for Ran. Kagome wasn't blind. Amu didn't have much belief or faith in the charas. "I lost the blue egg." She had just made of what her sister said. Kagome watched Amu's back as she made her way to next period.

Kagome glanced at Ran who was still behind. Kagome looked at her with sad eyes. 'I wish I could do something, but this is something Amu must make a choice on.' "I'm sure she will come around Ran, so don't lose hope."

Ran smiled thankfully. The pink chara pumped herself up. "Who said they were losing hope? Not me! H-O-P-E- Hope!" She cheered all down the hall following the direction Amu had gone.

Kagome smiled over to Ishi. "Let's go too Ishi."

The darker chara nodded her head with a smile. She liked Kagome. Her being her bearer also made her respect Kagome more. She was one person she liked, unlike Ran.

It was art class. Everyone taking art was in the arts and crafts room. They were supposed to get into partners and draw each other.

Saya, the class drama Queen, was ranting to her partner, Amu, that it must be perfection. Kagome rolled her eyes. She almost pitied her sister… almost.

Kagome turned to see who she was paired up with only to see Nadeshiko. "Nadeshiko? You're in this class. I don't remember you being here." 'Well not that I have been paying close attention.'

Nadeshiko smiled. "Yes I am in this class. It should be fun working with you, Kagome. So, who should draw who first?"

Kagome mentally sighed. Her earlier thoughts still haven't disappeared. "I'll draw first. I don't mind." The two sat down. Kagome began drawing. 'How can I speak my thoughts? You can't just ask someone about their gender. That would seem rude. Not to mention awkward.'

Kagome had most of the outlines done before she knew it. Before she added more physical features to it, she thought, 'I wonder what Nadeshiko would look like in the boys' uniform and with his/her hair down.' Kagome began to draw of what she thought.

As Kagome sketched she mumbled, "So ah Nadeshiko... are you- um- are you?" 'Come on! This shouldn't be this hard to ask. If I am wrong I will just be laughed at, so why is asking so difficult.' Kagome mentally sighed. 'I can't usually say what is on my mind. I am also closed off too even if I may not appear it. I want to be more opened but...'

Nadeshiko and Kagome both heard a voice say, "No buts... don't be scared and take a chance. From a girl closed off to one that is opened. Character change!"

A red lily appeared on Kagome's uniform. The flower made it look as if she was going to be attending some formal event. "Nadeshiko are you male?" Kagome had asked, but her voice was low so the two of them had heard. The Queen chair's eyes widened whereas Kagome immediately slapped her hands over her mouth.

'Did another one of my eggs hatch-?' Kagome stopped her trail of though when she saw Amu run out of the room. Knowing that something was up, Kagome stood from her seat, dropping her sketch, and chased after her sister.

Nadeshiko was frozen still from shock. 'When did she...?' Nadeshiko picked up the sketch book that Kagome had been drawing in. The picture was amazing. It wasn't over dramatic like the one Amu had made and people were staring at, but it was very well done and looked realistic.

Nadeshiko's hair was no longer tied up but down. Kagome had also put her in the boys' uniform. It was simple, and the details were only as much as necessary. However, the proportions were nice and she had shaded nicely giving it a realistic tone to it.

Nadeshiko ripped it gently out of the sketch book. She/he looked at it with gentle eyes and a soft genuine smile. He folded the photo and placed it in her cape.

Chasing after her sister, Kagome had realized that the red lily had disappeared. If one of my new charas' had hatched... where is she?

Kagome caught up to Amu. There were two charas in front of them. One was blue. She had a little handbag and a blue hat which had a spade on it.

The other had vibrant red eyes. Not a blood thirsty red but a calm caring red. She had waist-length brown hair that was tinted red and tied up high with a large red ribbon which was used to form a bow. She wore a red Victorian dress and red flats. She appeared cute yet elegant.

Ran asked why they were running away. The blue one answered, "I'm Miki. I am Amu's would-be-self. However, if Amu doesn't believe in me then I will disappear soon."

The red one nodded sadly. "My name is Akahana. I'm Kagome's would-be-self. Unlike Miki I am in no threat of disappearing, but when I saw Miki she was just too adorable to leave alone upset!" replied Akahana as she glomped on Miki.

"No way..." whispered Amu. She told her charas that she would believe in them... a little.

Akahana floated to Kagome and Ishi. She curtsied. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"So you were the one that made me blurt that..."

"Blurt what," Amu asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," Kagome never did get an answer. Even if she was right there had to be a reason for it to be a secret... right? When they had returned to class, it was already over. Kagome never got to apologize for her outburst.

It was now after school. The two sisters and their charas were headed to the Royal Garden. Kagome had to admit that it was a nice play. Well appearance wise.

When they entered, they were greeted, "Welcome Hinamori-sans. Welcome to the royal garden." Kagome saw Nadeshiko and remembered the earlier incident. She looked to the side and slightly blushed. It still felt awkward.

They all sat down for tea and Kagome had a feeling that this tea party was going to be about more then they originally thought.

* * *

AN: Yes, the pairing is Kagome and Ikuto. This was discussed with DarkVoidPrincess21 who is the original author. If you don't like the pairing, don't complain about it and just go away. It's highly annoying seeing your reviews about hating one pairing or another.


End file.
